Forbidden Love
by 567random
Summary: Hermione reflects on how it happened between her and Draco in her journal. Sorry, bad at summeries. Draco/Hermione. One shot.


**A/N-Disclaimer: Hey! Soo, my first fic so be nice if you can, if you can't then, oh well! No harm done, right? Anyhoo, I don't own anything thing you recognize, wanna know why? I'm J.K Rowling. Oh wait, no I'm not, never mind, nope, it all belongs to her. Enjoy!**

_Have you ever heard of the story __Romeo and Juliet__? I have. What about the tragedy that is the __Titanic__? I grew up hearing these stories and many more, reading about them and even watching the movies. Forbidden love. You never really hear about it in real life, do you?_

_When I was little I thought it was so romantic, yet so sad because one or more characters always end up dying. The characters, they fight for something to powerful, it can be scary. Love. People think it's so wonderful, I mean yes, it can be, if you want it to be easy with no complications. Good luck with that. I had also always thought, "Why would someone die from someone else?" I was so naïve then, I didn't truly understand the power of love, or what it could make people do. I mean, of course someone would die for love! It's the best feeling in the world, to know that at least one person cares, one person understands._

_Now, of course my story isn't the most amazing, it's not even that complicated. Well, yes, it is, but that's the long version, the short version is much more clear and to the point. It's the better version. My story actually started when I was in school, and to be honest, I'm not sure when during my schools years that it did start. What I do know, is that I only realized it had started in my 7__th__ and final year at Hogwarts._

_It was a couple years ago, and Ginny and I had decided to return to Hogwarts after the war had finally ended. Ron and Harry wouldn't be returning because they were taking part in Auror training. In my letter, it said I would be Head Girl so I was ecstatic to say the least. The letter did not state who would be Head Boy, so Ginny and I stayed up late at nights trying to figure out who it was, but we had no idea who was coming back, so we didn't have the slightest clue as to who it would be._

_I later found out, while on the Hogwarts Express, that it was none other than the Slytherin Snake himself, Draco-Ferret-Malfoy. Yay! Not. I later on found out after the feast, that I had to share a common room and a bathroom with him. I was just going to have bundles of fun this year wasn't I?_

_It was almost Christmas and he hadn't insulted me once the whole year. He had actually been somewhat… Civil? Whenever we saw each other, it was either about head business, but if it was just around the common room we would just nod to each other with the occasional "Granger," or "Malfoy." So, naturally, I became curious._

_A week before the break, I saw him walk into the common room, heading for his room. "Malfoy, I have a question for you." I asked sitting on one of the couches in the common room. He didn't look too surprised, probably assuming it had to do with Head business. "Yes?" He asked._

"_What happened to you?" He seemed confused, and a little shocked, so I continued, "You haven't made fun of me once this year and we haven't gotten into a single fight. I just don't know why you're so nice this year, care to explain to me? And the truth please." I was determined to find out why._

_He waited for a moment before responding. I had stood up while talking and he decided to take a couple steps closer to me. My heart started to flutter for some odd reason. "You really want to know why?" He asked, less than a foot away now. I nodded; obviously, I thought and rolled my eyes. He then closed the distance and pushed me up against a wall. "Because I don't have to pretend anymore, I don't have to obey _him_. She knew who he meant, but didn't have long to think about it because at that moment, he kissed her. It was a light kiss, he didn't want to push it, but it was beautiful, like nothing he had ever experienced. It sent butterflies all over me, I was shocked, I definitely didn't expect this, but she was happy. She knew Harry and Ron would kill her, but she was unbelievably happy. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, "I have been in love with you ever since you punched me in third year." He chuckled. "Not that I particularly _like_ being punched in the face, but it made me realized something. I realized that you weren't just a filthy little mudblood who was worth nothing, because in all honesty, you're worth so much more than anyone to me. I realized it didn't matter if you were muggle born, half blood or pure blood; everyone is just a person, no matter their heritage. I gained a whole new level of respect for you that day. Even though I realized this, I had to keep being mean to your though. It wasn't allowed, if he ever found out, he would kill us both, but I never meant any of it, I swear." He looked away sadly._

"_I tried to keep you safe," he continued, his hand taking my right arm and looking at it, the scar still there. "I regret every time I couldn't protect you, but what I regret the most is when my crazed aunt was torturing you and all I could do was _sit there_. It was killing me, but if I have tried to stop her she would have killed us, on the spot, no regrets." He had tears in her eyes and I took my hand and wiped them away gently. "But he's gone now, no more pretending. I love you Hermione, I know you don't love me and probably never will, and I know you most likely will never be able to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know." He looked away and started to back off when I grabbed his hand._

_My name coming out of his mouth sounded wonderful, and I thought to myself, that if it sounds that good, maybe I'll learn to forgive him and love him. "Draco, I don't love you." I started off and he tried to leave but I held onto his hand. "Yet. I don't know if there will be a yet, but I want there to be. I understand why you did what you did, but that doesn't mean you didn't hurt me, it will take a while and our friends will never approve but, I just might also forgive you." I smiled and looked at him to see him smiling wide right at me._

"_I didn't even expect that much." He pulled me in for a kiss, when we pulled away he grinned at me. "I think this could work, Granger."_

_I laughed, "Let's hope so Malfoy." We both smiled at each other._

_And that's how it happened. I grew to love him and I eventually forgave him._

I stopped writing in my diary when I hear someone come into the room. "Do you always write in that when I'm gone love?" Draco asked while carrying our two year old daughter, Mallory. She has curly brown hair and sliver eyes with fleck of blue in them.

I laughed and nodded and stood up to take Mallory from her father. "Of course what else am I supposed to do while you're gone?" I asked him.

"Maybe think of names for our next lovely child, love?" He suggested looked at my round belly and smiling back up at me.

I grinned at him. "Already have, and I hope you agree with them, maybe Mitchell for a boy and Violet for a girl?" I suggested to which he agreed without question.

"I love them." He said then leaned in to kiss me. I forgot about the entry and when I remembered, I decided to leave it like that. Our happily ever after.

**A/N: Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


End file.
